The Birth of Betrayal
by TheLonelyTardisof221Enterprise
Summary: When Spock claims his love for Jim to Uhura and Leonard, what do they discover? Will Jim be able to captin the ship or will he be thrown off? Why are my summaries so sucky? I promise the story is better than it sounds. Rated T for later abuse and cussing
1. Chapter 1: Meaningless Claims

((Please note that I have a horrible habbit of dumping a story once I get it started. SO IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS MAKE SURE YOU GIVE SOME FEED BACK. or else i wont know, feel like shit, and give up. All of this occurs after Star trek into darkness.  
WARNINGS:  
SLASH dont like dont read.  
abuse  
cussing))

Chapter 1: Illogical

Jim T. Kirk stood sheepishly outside the elevator door as two angry faces stared at each other and a crying one stared at their feet as if they were the most intresting things ever made. "I... uh, what did I miss?"  
Spock and Leonard dropped the death glares they had been sharing and looked at Jim as if wondering when he had gotten there. "Captain." Spock grinned sarcastically. "Aren't you needed on the bridge?" "Uh... yeah... I was heading there." Uhura, seeming to find the ability to move, wiped her eyes quickly and shoving Jim as she quickly escaped from the scene.

"I'm lost, what is going on here?"  
Leonard glared at Spock darkly. Grabbing Jim's arm McCoy sped down the hall way towards the medical bay. "Jesus Christ! Bones let me go!"

"That pointy eared bastard is gonna get it one of these days! I swear!"  
Jim pulled his arm away, keeping pace with the fuming doctor. "Bones what happend? Why was Uhura crying? what the hell's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on Jim. That Vulcan asshat is trying to dump you off somewhere!"

"Wait what? Why? I swear I didnt do anything this time."

"Yeah, I know. he's just suddenly going all over the place! saying some shit about everything being illogical."

Leonard opened the doors to the medical bay and shooed the nurses claiming it was break time. Jim frowned worriedly.

"That doesnt explain much. Bones you gotta give me the details."

"Spocks in love. Like... more than Uhura love. He told her, and not lightly either. I happend to come in and over hear. Uhura was devistated. You should have seen the look in her eyes. Spock started ranting about how none of it makes sense and how its ruinning his thinking."

"Poor Uhura... But why were you... so angry? You said he wanted to dump me off the ship." Jim plopped himself on one of the medical beds with a small thinking pout painted onto his face.

"Yeah, I'm getting to that. Spock said he couldn't love Uhura anymore cause... cause he was in love with you..." Leonards gaze turned hateful and towards the door as if the Vulcan was on the other side. "Spock said you messed with his thinking. Never could stop thinking about you and it was effecting his performance. He wants you off the ship. He's trying to convince the others your a waste of space as we speak."

Leonard clenched his fist tighly, his knuckles turning white. "I cant... Jim, your the only Captain that can control this ship as well as you. You can't leave."

And with that Leonard dashed out of the room with an expression of determination. If he had dared to look back at Jim, he would have noticed the beat red blushing face of his Captain, and the fact he was crying.


	2. Chapter 2: Lies of a Vulcan

Jim Kirk sat there stunned. Spock love anyone other than Uhura? it seemed impossible. He was surprised Spock loved anyone at all. But why would Spock love him? He really couldnt fathom someone looking at him and falling in love. getting butterflies everytime they looked at him. Sure he was handsome, but he had been told he could be an annoying prick. Jim found the courage to stand up and took a deep breath. Spock was his best friend. He did love him, but not like that. not anymore. It had been a long time since he harbored a crush for the pointy eared master mind. He wiped his eyes quickly erasing the evidence of tears. He didnt even know why he was crying. Joy because someone felt affection for him? Fear because they want him gone? affection because Leonard would take his side? He didnt know.

But Jim wouldn't let himself get kicked off his own ship. Rushing out the same way Leonard did only minutes before, he made his way to the deck in record time.

Spocks POV

I was currently speaking to my comrades about the Captains mishaps. How as a Captain he had failed. I may have... elaborated in a few places, but it needed to be done. I couldnt work with him aboard. I had went through to much to lose my place now. I wouldnt lose my place, I wouldnt lose my hard work... that had to be logical... Dont get me wrong, I really didn't like saying such bad things about the Captain. After all I love him, but I did take joy in Leonard's angry face as he sat there listening. The bridge doors opened and I turned to look, there was Jim. My mind instantly started to day dream.

Leonard's POV

I bit my tongue trying not to go off on Spock, yet with all the bullshit he was spouting, it was hard not to. Holding my head in my hands I sighed. A few crew members bought into this. How could they? they've known him. Chekov, Hikaru, and Scotty dont seem to believe any of this, thank god.

Jim walked in with a firm expression on his face. It didnt seem like any of this was effecting him. Did he just not care? where was his common sense? He should be confronting Spock right now! He sat down in the Captains chair and faced Hikaru.

Normal POV

"Status report Sulu."  
"Nothing major sir. We are coming up on some space debris soon Captain."  
"Thank you Sulu. Chekov make sure shes ready for anything that comes up."  
"Yes Keptin!"

Most of the crew stared at Jim, not really knowing what to think. Until Matthews stepped up anyway.  
"Captain, is it true?"  
Jim looked at him confused. "Is what true?"  
"What Mr. Spock said..."

Jim glanced at Spock who stared back at him intently. frowning Jim glanced over at Leonard then sighed.  
"What did he say?"

"About Captain Pike... that you... you let him die when Khan attacked."

Jim sat there silent for a moment. Let Pike die? thats the worst lie hes ever heard! Pike was like a father to him! He didnt care that Matthews didnt say it, because when he punched Matthews in the face making him crash to the ground, the fact he did it was all that mattered.

some guys helped Matthews up and dragged him to the sick bay whilst everyone else now stared at the Captain with looks of pity and concern. River spoke up next. "So... is it true?" hiding half behind a data screen, you could only see his nervous expression.

"How dare you even question that I let Pike die! Do you know how much he meant to me? He was like a father! He's the reason I'm here!"

Leonard watched carefully. He didnt like where this was headed. Spock frowned. "It is not outlandish to presume Captain. You were the cause for the destruction of Vulcan." Jim tensed and gritted his teeth.

"I tried to stop it Spock I did. You and I both know I did not destroy Vulcan!" Jim started to take a swing at Spock but Leonard pinned his arms behind his back.

"Jim this wont solve anything. Stop it." He tried to get free. 'Just one punch! let me go!' he thought angerly.

"Jim, your reaction calculates that you know its your fault, you are just denying it."

"Dont you put words in my mouth! You know I didnt do any of that!"

"... Captain it seems you are emotionally unstable right now to uphold your title as Captain. as protocall I shall take your place temporarily. Leave the bridge and go back to your quarters."

Jim gritted his teeth ripping his arms away from Leonard's grasp and walking off the bridge quickly. As soon as the door shut behind him the room broke out in whispers.

Spock frowned to himself. So far he was sucessful, but hurting Jim wasnt really on the top of his bucket list.

Leonard shoved Spock out of the way and made for the door. "I hope your happy you selfish son of a bitch."

Leonard counted the seconds it took for the elevator to stop at the correct floor. His mind was abuzz, why would Spock do any of this? If Jim bugged him so much why wouldnt he transfer ships? It didnt make any sense. but he had more on his plate at the moment. His Captain was probably a mess right now. The Vulcan would regret what he had done. Leonard would make sure of it.


End file.
